


try again (i still feel the same)

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: Johnny thinks sexting over the dinner table is a great idea until it goes terribly wrong.





	try again (i still feel the same)

**Author's Note:**

> it's.. basically a text fic w some writing in between. tfln inspired, short-lived but i had to get this off my head i guess lmao

It’s dinner time by the time everyone gets home, and as their bonding time they get together to have dinner every night. Living in an apartment so many people isn’t an easy task, but they always manage to get through it with style. Dinner is always a noisy event, but everyone feels happiness bubbling up their bodies when they’re all together.

This time is no different, the clinking of chopsticks a white noise in the background while the occasional drop of bowls makes them crack up. Johnny and Ten can’t get their faces off their phones, though, and it’s getting under Taeil’s skin. Johnny doesn’t even listen to the nagging as he hits _send_ again.

 

**johnny**

[21:17:49]

talk dirty to me

 

**ten**

[21:18:34]

garbage can, laundry, kitchen

 

Johnny glances over the table, not believing the text he got back, and he can see Ten trying to suppress a smile. He looks back down and tries again.

 

**johnny**

[21:19:25]

sext me. right now

  

**ten**

[21:20:43]

ohhhh baguette

oh my god

babyyyyy*

 

Johnny actually laughs out loud and gets a slap from Doyoung, who’s sitting right next to him.

 

**ten**

[21:22:01]

i love u

  

**johnny**

[21:22:58]

i need to hear u whisper that in my ear

while ur hands assault my body. and ur lips kiss my. ECM

neck

 

Ten is the one laughing this time and has everyone glancing at them weirdly.

   

**ten**

[21:24:02]

i would love to get my hands on your Electronic Control Module

kidding

what would you rather I do to you?

  

**johnny**

[21:25:15]

I wish you’d make me cum with your fingers, then again with your mother

fuck

mouth

 

“Can you two please stop sexting over the dinner table? Johnny, we can see your dick getting hard by the second.” Doyoung snaps, and Jaehyun snorts beside him while everyone else makes gagging noises.

“Let’s all ignore that and enjoy our meal, guys…” Taeil cries out, because this is the third time this week this is happening, and he hates everyone’s hormones. He honestly just wanted to have one peaceful meal for a change.

   

**ten**

[21:27:20]

lol johnathan I love u. tell me what u want to do to me

  

**johnny**

[21:28:56]

I wanna throw you against the door and begin to make out with you

then i’ll walk u upstairs, strip u of your clothes and make u shower

dry u off. blind fold u and guide you into my room

lie u down, spread your legs and kick you slowly

  

**ten**

[21:29:34]

i’ll think about all ur ideas but only if you kick me at medium speed

  

**johnny**

[21:30:04]

honestly i hate u. hbu tho

  

**ten**

[21:31:20]

i wanna rub my hands up and down your body…

slowly up and down your thigh, reaching in between your legs…

i start kissing your neck, and then you lean in and i whisper in ur ear “not now, i don’t feel good”

 

Johnny abruptly gets up, startling everyone at the table, including Ten. “Uhm, I’m going to my room.” And he doesn’t listen everyone saying _but you didn’t even touch your food_ or Ten bursting into laughter. It’s only when they hear Johnny’s door slam shut that Ten wipes the tears streaming down his cheeks off and gets up as well.

“I’ll go check on him, guys. Sorry for ruining your dinner, I’m just not good at sexting.” He’s still laughing, but everyone else groans when he leaves the room. He walks up to Johnny’s room and slowly opens the door, not sure what he’ll be up to in there.

“Honestly, if you came here to continue mocking me you can leave right this second.” Johnny is facing his pillow and Ten just knows he’s dry-fucking his bed. It’s not the first time this happens.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, but you know I can’t sext and that every chance I get I’ll turn anything into a joke.” He scoots over the bed and sits by his side. “Let’s start it over, okay? What do you wanna do?”

Johnny looks at him, not sure if Ten will be serious this time around. “Uhm. It involves pillows and blankets.”

Ten squeals in joy. “We’re building a fort tonight?!”

Johnny kicks him off his bed. He’s done for the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
